


Jealous Games

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Bottom Harry Potter, Explicit Sexual Content, Jealous Draco Malfoy, Language, M/M, Possessive Draco Malfoy, Spanking, Top Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23335930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Harry loves to tease Draco.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 14
Kudos: 480
Collections: Draco tops Harry 2020





	Jealous Games

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Harry can't help but grin internally when he saw Draco direct a menacing glower at him. His punishment was definitely going to be delicious later.
> 
> Thank you to my beta for their assistance on this fic.

Draco narrowed his eyes, sipping at his expensive cocktail drink. He tried to soothe the jealousy he was currently feeling at watching his wizard make small talk with various members of the Wizengamot.

Taking another sip of his drink, he resisted the urge to groan. He absolutely loathed Ministry functions, as did Harry. It was how they bonded all those years ago.

“Relax, mate,” Blaise said, coming up to him and clapping him on the shoulder. 

“I’m fine,” Draco said curtly, quickly trying to hide his frustration, although he knew it was pointless. Blaise was his best friend, and he was always able to see through the front that Draco put on. 

Blaise rolled his eyes. “Sure you are… it’s pretty clear you want to throttle your boyfriend.”

“I don’t want to throttle him,” Draco countered. _I just want to spank his arse ‘til it’s red for making me so jealous_ he thought. He knew that Harry was purposefully being flirtatious with other wizards and witches because Harry knew that Draco was possessive.

“The two are you are weird,” Blaise said, shaking his head. “But, it does look like you need another drink. Shall we?” he asked, gesturing for Draco to follow him. 

“Fine,” Draco conceded, looking at his now empty glass. He needed the distraction if he was going to survive the rest of the party.

* * *

From across the room, Harry couldn’t help but grin as he watched Draco storm off with Blaise. He knew that Draco would be spanking him later, and that it would be the perfect amount of foreplay. He loved when Draco spanked him hard, and if the glower was anything to go by, it would certainly be a firm spanking. He was getting hard just thinking about it.

“Mr Potter?” 

“Oh, yes, sorry,” Harry said, clearing his throat. He returned his attention to the Auror from the Italian embassy. “Do continue, sir.” He placed his hand on the Auror’s arm, feigning interest.

“As I was saying,” the Italian said, but immediately, Harry tuned him out. His dirty mind wandered back to Draco and the punishment he’d be receiving later.

He wondered if Draco would use the crop...

* * *

“I know you did it on purpose,” Draco said later on that evening, when they both were retiring to bed. 

Harry grinned. “I’m not quite sure I know what you’re talking about.”

“Don’t be coy, Harry,” Draco said.”But it does seem I need to remind you just who you belong to.”

Harry bit his lower lip, looking at Draco. “I’ve certainly been bad.”

Draco shook his head, trying to resist the urge to smirk. “Take your pants off, and lay down on the bed,” he commanded. “I think twenty should be sufficient.”

“Of course,” Harry said, quickly removing his clothing as he obeyed Draco’s command. 

Draco joined Harry on the bed, caressing Harry’s back and arse slightly. He wet his lips, the anticipation of what he was about to do sent a thrill through him.

He raised his right hand and let it fall with a smack against Harry’s arse. The only reaction from Harry was his hands tightening their hold on the sheets below him. He raised it again and smacked a little harder, this time on the other cheek. Harry shifted a bit. Draco gave him a few more slightly stinging smacks, each a little harder, until Harry finally let out a little grunt.

"Warm up is over, Harry," Draco said, rubbing at the base of Harry’s spine. Harry nodded, and Draco gave him one last pat. 

Draco didn't give Harry a warning this time, just smacked the palm of his hand against Harry, the hardest one yet. He rained about a dozen hard slaps in various areas before landing the last few in one spot on one cheek and then moving to do the same on the other. By that time, Harry was wriggling on the bed and crying out with each.

"Two more," Draco said, pausing again to stroke Harry’s back. Harry grunted something under his breath, his hands squeezing the sheets again in what Draco assumed was an effort to not reach back and rub his aching cheeks.

He delivered the last two smacks deliberately, with a pause between each, concentrating only on Harry’s sit spot. The last one landed with a loud crack right in the middle, and Harry let out a loud, strangled sob.

Draco let out a deep breath. “You know you’re mine, Harry.” Summoning the small bottle of lube, he took a small amount and began to tease Harry’s arsehole.

"Please," Harry moaned. "I need you, Draco." He arched his back towards Draco and positioned himself on his knees. Despite the stinging on his cheeks, he wanted Draco’s cock.

"Say it again," Draco commanded, withdrawing his fingers and quickly lubricating his own cock.

"I’m yours, Draco…” He groaned. “I need you,” Harry said once more, wiggling his arse in front of Draco.

Draco grasped his cock, positioning it at Harry's entrance. He slowly pushed in, hissing in pleasure as Harry's body slowly accepted him. When he was in all the way, he groaned. "Harry."

"Yes, fill me up, Draco," Harry groaned, tilting his hips slightly sending jolts of pleasure through them both.

"I’m not going to last long," Draco warned him. Slowly, he withdrew slightly before pushing back in. He began to move faster, his breathing becoming laboured as he fucked Harry.

"Merlin, yes," Harry groaned, pushing back and meeting Draco's thrusts. 

Draco thrust in hard, hitting Harry's prostate. Harry let out a groan and he gripped the sheets beneath them tightly. A part of Draco wished that he could see Harry's face right at this moment, but he knew there'd be plenty of time for that later. He groaned, knowing that he was close to coming. He reached his hand around, grasping Harry's cock and stroking it quickly.

"Shite," Harry cursed. "I'm going to come."

"Me too," Draco panted as he fucked Harry quickly. He stroked Harry in time to his thrusts and within moments, Harry let out a strangled moan as he came.

"Draco!" Harry cried, his cock throbbing as he covered Draco's hand in come.

The feel of Harry's body tightening and the cry of his name from Harry's lips was enough to send Draco over the edge. He came with a moan, his cock throbbing as he pumped his seed deep in Harry's body. "Harry, Harry," he moaned. After a moment, he withdrew from Harry's body and quickly turned Harry around, pressing his lips against his.

Harry moaned, wrapping his arms around Draco's neck and pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. After a few moments, he pulled away, wincing. “I’m definitely going to need the Stinging Balm tonight.”

Draco grinned. “I’d be more than happy to rub it in for you.”

Harry kissed Draco. “Sorry I made you jealous.”

Draco snorted. “No, you’re not.”

“You’re right, I’m not,” Harry said cheekily. “But that’s why you love me.”

“Indeed,” Draco murmured before closing the distance between them and tenderly kissing Harry once more.


End file.
